love, the limb-loosener, rattles me, a crawling beast
by oualesbian
Summary: A drabble series. Merlin Femslash, unconnected.
1. Little Bird

Freya flits between the trees in the small grove right outside the castle, looking fay and serene. Morgana's chest pangs at the sight, and silently curses Uther for not allowing her to take Freya out of the castle more often; it's unnatural for any creature to stay inside as long as Freya is forced to, and more so creatures of magic, but then Uther was never known for being particularly understanding on the subject of magic. Morgana sighs and leans against a silvery birch, and tenderly watches Freya as she leans down to breathe in the sweet smell of snapdragons. Morgana's longing thrums in her blood and settles heavy over her heart, but still she turns the other way; it's one thing for Uther to let her keep a magic user as what he sees as little more than a pet, but if he knew she was falling for one, and a woman, he'd have both their heads. Morgana snaps out of her daze when Freya comes bounding towards her, glowing with pride and glee, dozens of flowers clutched in her hands. Morgana smiles softly at her in return, and her remaining anger melts like the last snow of winter.


	2. a girl with a heart of the sea

Freya shivered when she saw the town go up in flames. She knew she was not exactly a good person—it was impossible to be a pirate, much less a pirate captain, and be entirely good—but her heart ached when she thought of the innocent children and women caught up in this ridiculous power struggle. Freya spun and strode across her deck, anger licking at her insides like fire. That worm-riddled King Uther had taken this too far! He was the reason she had become a pirate in the first place, and she'd heard his own son and daughter had fled because of his cruelty. She paused and grinned, revelling in the sharp, sweet satisfaction that hummed in her. She knew exactly how she was getting back at that pig-perfumed cur.

It didn't take long to find the prince and princess; she simply had Elena put out word on the underground, and waited until the information-sellers came to her. News came in the form of a scrawny, unshaven, cheerful young man by the name of Gwaine, who said he'd heard tell of some strange folks coming around a magic and herb shop in the coastal town of Glasswater. Freya thanked him with a small pouch of silver and sent him off, relief and worry both coursing through her. She knew exactly where to look, but what in the devil had Merlin gotten Gwen into now? Sighing and shaking her head, she turned to Elena, who had been standing nervously to the side. "Would you like to come with me?" She asked. Elena nodded vigorously, and Freya watched as her golden hair gleamed in the dying sunlight.

They decided to travel over land instead of taking their ship, because although their ship would cut off three to five days, it also attracted a lot more attention, what with the whole 'dread pirate' thing going on. As it was it only took them a week and a half to reach Merlin's Magick Shoppe, and the time was pleasant, as time with Elena always was. Having rapped the faded teal door thrice in quick succession, Freya waited impatiently, while Elena stood off to the side. Freya was about to knock a fourth time when the door burst open and Merlin stood before them, smiling sunnily as always. "Hello, Freya!" He chirped cheerily, and Freya frowned. Merlin rolled his eyes, and waved them in. "Anything I can get for you today?" He asked, back turned to them. Elena glanced at Freya, raising her brow, and Freya smirked. Merlin was definitely hiding something. Gwaine hadn't given them faulty information. This was both a blessing and a curse. "Oh, nothing much," Freya said dryly. "Just a prince and a princess." Merlin's shoulders stiffened and Freya's grin widened. "I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin said carefully, when Gwen came out of the backroom. She fixed Freya with a calculating gaze and Freya stared back unflinchingly. "What do you want them for?" She said sharply, and Merlin shot her a look which Freya guessed was of utmost betrayal. "I need their help," Freya said clearly, knowing that they were somewhere in this shop. "Uther has gone too far, and I mean to stop him whatever means necessary. I believe they would be of great assistance."

Gwen stared at her for a little longer, and it was only broken when their was a scuffle in the back room. Gwen rolled her eyes. "They're in the backroom," She said, muttering 'idiots' under her breath. Freya nodded and made her way towards the door, Elena not far behind. The was shoved open before they could reach it, and a beautiful girl with long, messy black hair and wild, flashing eyes stood in the doorway. Elena gasped in awe and Freya struggled to keep a smile off her face. Her lover had always been more open about her feelings, and Freya would not be surprised if she asked the princess to share their bed before the night was through. It had taken all of three minutes for her to do the same to Gwen when they had first met. "We'll help," Says the girl fiercely, breaking through Freya's thoughts, and for the first time she notices the young man, presumably her brother, hanging awkwardly behind her. He coughed pointedly and the woman jabbed her elbow at him. "Shut up, Arthur, you're doing this too." The woman paused. "I'm Morgana, by the way," She said, holding her hand out to shake. Freya took it and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Delightful," She said, grinning and meaning it. Morgana blushed and behind her, Elena beamed. This was the start of a beautiful partnership.


	3. all was well

Morgana woke gasping and coughing, as if she had just drowned, though she knew that was not so. She blinked rapidly until the world around her, then blinked again in shock. Crouched above her was a beautiful, kind looking woman with dark hair and deep greyish blue eyes. The woman smiled in relief when she saw that Morgana had awoken, her face relaxing. "I am glad you are finally awake," Said the woman, her voice soft and warm. Morgana involuntarily smiled, then frowned in confusion. "Where am I? And who are you?" The woman hummed soothingly, and Morgana relaxed subconsciously. "I am Nimueh, and this is the Isle of the Blessed." Morgana bolted upright at that, eyes wide as she took it all in. "The Isle of the Blessed?" She breathed, gazing at the ripe, red apples hanging low on the gnarled trees.

Her mouth watered when a warm summer breeze skipped to them, bringing with it the fruits' warm scent, and Nimueh trilled, warm, low and musical. Morgana turned to her then, her frown returned. "How…" She trailed off hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Nimueh's smiling face grew somber and she sighed. "How is it that you have arrived on the Isle of the Blessed?" She asked, and Morgana nodded. "Men do not decide who is right and wrong, the gods do." Her face soured for the first time since Morgana had awoken. "You will not see Uther here, daughter of Magic. He has committed far too many crimes against his people, against the gods, to be welcomed here."

Morgana hesitated once again, but the question pressed at her nonetheless. "And… Arthur?" She said, biting her lip. Nimueh smiled at her, so full of warmth that she looked like the sun. "Your brother is the Once and Future King. He is most certainly here." Morgana filled with a fierce, startling joy, so strong that she was tempted to crow in triumph. Why, she was not sure, and she managed to shove it down. "Can we see him?" She asked, slightly breathless, and Nimueh turned her tenderness on her, instead of the out-of-sight king. Morgana could have burst. "Of course, darling," Nimueh said gaily, and Morgana flushed at the endearment. Nimueh took her hand, smiling, and pulled her up. "Come with me." Morgana nodded eagerly and Nimueh led her into the north.

After what seemed like hours, but was truly only several minutes, they arrived at a beautiful, ice-blue lake, much like Nimueh's eyes, Morgana thought. Nimueh knelt down on the shore, and leaned low over the water, murmuring in an ancient tongue that sounded much like magic, but not quite. No sooner had she finished when a woman rose from the lake, clothed in white that gleamed in the sunlight. Morgana gasped, for she was beautiful, and Nimueh grinned secretively at her. Morgana felt warm and looked away. It was then she realized she had not let go of Nimueh's hand yet, and did not want to. Before she could think much on it, the woman from the lake spoke.

"What can I do for you, O Daughters of Magic?" Asked the woman, her voice as beautiful and powerful as she. "We seek the Once and Future King," replied Nimueh, and the woman from the lake stilled, gazing down upon them, studying them. "You will not hurt him?" She asked quietly. Nimueh bowed, the hand that was not clasping Morgana's pressed to her heart. Morgana did the same, for she felt it was right. "I swear, on magic, and on my heart, which dearly loves his queen-mother, that I will not harm Arthur." Then she looked up and met the woman's eyes. "Freya," She murmured gently, "I could never hurt him. He is the only son of my beloved." Freya sighed. "Very well," She relented, "I can see that you are being truthful." Then she threw her arms open and emitted a high, swooping call like a strange bird, and before long a boat came speeding towards them through the mist.

Morgana and Freya talked for many hours as she led them to Arthur, and by the time they reached their destination they had grown quite fond of each other and were reluctant to part. Nimueh simply smiled and looked on as they said their goodbyes. "Can't you stay?" Morgana asked, but Freya mournfully shook her head. "I can't leave the water," She explained. "I'm the Lady of the Lake." Morgana sighed. "Well, then this is goodbye I suppose." Freya shook her head. "Just 'see you later,'" She said smiling. Then she darted up and pressed a tender kiss to Morgana's lips before disappearing, leaving a startled but delighted Morgana behind. She had not been this happy since her brief affair with Gwen.

She turned to Nimueh then, and Nimueh led the way, eyes twinkling. Soon they came over a hill, and saw Arthur standing, waiting, golden hair gleaming in the sun like a crown. Joy rushed up in Morgana and she took off down the hill, calling out to him the whole way down, Nimueh following at a more sedate pace. When she reached him he was grinning, that bright, unbridled grin from their childhood, and guilt coursed through her like poison. "Arthur," She whispered, "I am so sorry, I—" Arthur shook his head and took her into his arms, smile softening. "Morgana," he murmured warmly, smiling against the crown of her head. "Morgana, I forgave you before you ever knew you wanted me to." At that she began to sob, love and joy welling up in her like a spring.

It was then that Nimueh arrived, hanging back from the reunited siblings. Arthur raised his head and studied her, the same as Freya had, and it seemed as if they were having a silent conversation, because he nodded and opened his arms to her as well. She slipped into both of their arms, and all was well.


	4. precious (like strands of pearls)

Annis sits before her unornamented mirror, frowning as she runs her hands through her strands of white hair. She can't help but wonder what Mithian sees in her. As if sensing her thoughts, someone comes up behind her, and she doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. Her wife slips her arms around her, and Annis sags tiredly. Mithian hums soothingly, her warm, soft body pressed against Annis, and Annis wants nothing more than to turn and kiss her wife. "What is it, darling?" Mithian asks, pressing a kiss to her temple. Annis studies her silently in the mirror before answering. "I'm old," She says quietly. Mithian smiles at her through the mirror. "What about that bothers you?" Annis shrugs, leaning back against her. "I just can't help but wonder what a young beauty like you sees in an old hag like me," She says, trying to play it off as a joke. Mithian sees right through her, as always. She sighs. "Darling, I have loved you since our wedding day. I only wish I could have loved you sooner." Something trembles and settles in the elder queen's heart. "Besides," Her wife continues, "I love your hair. I think the white looks like pearl strands and makes the red brighter." Annis brings Mithian's hand to her lips, pressing a tender kiss to it. "Thank you, beloved."


	5. Don't Mention It

Gwen was in the library studying for the upcoming biology test when Mithian slid in next to her. Gwen could tell it was Mithian because she smelled like crushed roses, and something faint but bittersweet. It was probably dark chocolate; she was very fond of it and often carried it with her. The scent wasn't overpowering, but it made Gwen break out in goosebumps, and when Mithian laid her cool, soft hand on her shoulder she had to fight down a shiver. "Mithian," She acknowledged, a little breathier than she would have liked. "Gwen," Mithian said warmly, and when Gwen looked up at her, her smile was soft and fond. Gwen swallowed, her heart pounding a mile a minute. "I was just wondering if you and Freya would like to go on a double date with Elena and I," MIthian said quietly. Gwen froze. What . "Um," She said, very eloquently. "It's ok if you don't!" Mithian assured her. "We know this is new for you, Elena and I just thought it would be fun." Her voice rose hopefully at the end, and there was no way Gwen could say no to that. "No, no it's fine! I was just surprised! We'd love to go!" She paused. "Or, I'd love to. I'll have to talk to her about it first, but I'm sure she'll be ecstatic." Her smile was shaky, but Mithian seemed to buy it. "Perfect," She breathed, beaming. "I'll text you the details." And with that, she walked out of the library, elegant and poised as ever. Gwen watched her go, then let her head thunk onto the table one she was gone. Shit .

Ok, so the problem is that Gwen isn't dating Freya, but she would like to be. The problem is, she'd also very much like to be dating Mithian and Elena, and she's going on a double date with the three of them. This really can't get any worse. Arthur, the absolute prick, laughs. A full-blown laugh, guffaws, gasping and all. "I can't believe," He wheezed, tears in his eyes, "That you're going on a double date with the three people you want to date the most and you're not dating any of them!" He paused, then cracked up again. "Oh my god, Gwen, you're a mess." She glared at him stonily. Prick . He rolled his eyes. "You'd better go ask Freya," He said, grinning. She stood up, huffing. "Prick," She hissed. "Why are we even friends?" He smirked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Because you love me," He singsonged. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," She said, reluctantly grinning back. Then she grimaced. He was right; she needed to talk to Freya.

Several hours later she found Freya sitting under an old, gnarled tree with a book. "Freya," She gasped, having run across their university's soccer field when she spotted her. Freya looked up in surprise and smiled when she saw Gwen. "Gwen!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" Gwen sighed and plopped down on the grass beside her, leaning on her friend for support. "Will you go on a fake date with me?" She asked, her voice trembling. She sighed in annoyance and Freya raised her eyebrow, looking much too like Arthur. Gwen told her that, and Freya laughed, clear and ringing like bells. Gwen melted. "Merlin is one of my best friends," She said, "And since he's dating Arthur we hang out a lot." She shrugged. "But back to the fake date thing," She said, frowning a little in confusion, "Why?" Gwen groaned and flopped sideways to lay in the grass. "Mithian thinks we're dating, and she wants us to go on a double date with her and Elena and I said yes because I can't say no to her," She admitted sulkily. Freya stared at her, speechless, for a good long moment before she burst into laughter. "Oh my god! Gwen!" She chortled. "You are such a mess!" Gwen eyed her friend hopefully. "Is that a yes?" She asked. Freya sighed, smiling fondly. "Yes." Warmth suffused Gwen as she beamed back. "Thank you." Freya shook her head. "Don't mention it."

 _ **You:** she said yes!_

 _ **Mithian:** That's great, Gwen!_

 _ **Mithian:** Can you meet us at the Emerald Dragon, 8:00?_

 _ **You:** sounds good!_

Gwen grinned goofily at her phone, heart fluttering. Arthur snorted. "You are such a dork," He said, laughing. "Arthur, if you don't stop teasing Gwen I won't let you play with my hair anymore," Merlin said from Arthur's lap. Arthur huffed, but stayed silent. Gwen smiled gratefully at Merlin and he shot her a look that said what a prick, right? She grinned, and Arthur grumpily changed the subject. "It's six, shouldn't you be getting ready or something?" Gwen shook her head absently. "I already know what I'm going to wear." Arthur opened his mouth to make some snide remark, but Merlin pinched him on the side, hard, and Arthur yelped and glared down at Merlin but Merlin just batted his eyelashes at him coquettishly. Gwen rolled her eyes, grinning as Arthur melted. As if he had any room to talk.

 _ **You:** know what _ur _wearing?_

 _ **Freya:** yup_

 _ **You:** k cool_

 _ **Freya:** yup_

 _ **You:** ur the worst at texting_

 _ **Freya:** yup_

 _ **You:** omg frey_

 _ **Freya:** lol ;p_

Eight o'clock finally came around and found Gwen and Freya standing in front of a tacky looking pub. It looked warm and inviting and most importantly, clean, so Gwen supposed she could forgive the tackiness. Just as she was starting to worry, Mithian and Elena rushed around the corner, out of breath and holding hands. Mithian sent them both a soft grin and Elena was practically bouncing out of her skin, beaming, and Gwen shyly grinned back. It was Freya who broke the silence. "Well, let's go in," She said, smiling at Gwen and taking her hand. Gwen's heart sped up and she almost choked on her breath but pulled it together at the last second. They filed in and immediately got a table, as it wasn't overly crowded. They chattered as they waited for their food to be ordered, and the atmosphere was warm and comfortable. Freya was still holding Gwen's hand and every now and then she dragged her thumb up and down it, making Gwen shiver and every time she did it, Freya sent Gwen a considering look. Nevertheless, everything went smoothly until after dessert. Gwen had noticed that Mithian and Elena had been glancing at each other nervously for half of the night, and after dessert, she finally brought it up. "Mithian, Elena," She began, "Everything alright?" They both startled, a little guiltily in Gwen's opinion. "Everything's perfect!" Mithian exclaimed far too brightly. "Well," Elena hedged in, drawing the word out, "There is something we'd like to ask the two of you," She said, taking Mithian's hand in hers and squeezing it comfortingly. Mithian breathed in deeply, smiling nervously. "You see," Mithian stuttered, "We asked you here tonight because, well, because we wanted to know ifyouddateus!" She said the last part so quickly Gwen didn't catch it. "Wait, what?" She asked, and Elena smiled softly at Mithian. "Let me," She murmured, and Mithian let out a great whooshing breath and nodded. Elena turned to Freya and Gwen, still smiling that soft, tender smile, only this time Gwen felt sure that it was for them. Her heart squeezed painfully. Elena took a deep breath and began. "We wanted to know if the two of you would like to date us, because we think you're both super great." Gwen blinked. "Wait," She said, "We're not even actually dating each other ." It was Mithian and Elena's turn to blink in shock. "Wait, seriously?" Elena whisper-shrieked, at the same time Mithian said "I am so sorry, I—" When they were both interrupted by Freya clearing her throat. Everyone turned to her, wide-eyed. She had a strange look on her face like she was caught between crying and laughing. "Personally," She said, mouth trembling, "I would really love to date all of you. If that's ok, Gwen." Gwen stared at her, mouth open in shock. "Ok?" She said slowly. "Freya, that's. That's more than ok. This is beyond ok!" Freya grinned, sharp and beautiful, and kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet, and Gwen shivered and pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Mithian and Elena were beaming at them, the tenderness in their eyes almost too much to bear.


	6. when you sleep (will you sleep with me)

Freya watches Gwen sleep and feels like drowning. The sun shines golden-red through the window, giving Gwen an ethereal, angel-like look. Of course, Freya always thinks Gwen looks like an angel. That's part of the problem; Gwen could be covered in grime, and Freya would think the world of her. But now that the light is dancing around her like a halo, Freya can't bear it, she aches so. She sighs, and suddenly Gwen sits up, slowly, sleepily and blinks at her owlishly. "Stop pining and get over here," She says, voice softened with sleep. Freya's heart stutters in her chest. "I, I d-d—" Gwen silently cuts her off with a steady, no-nonsense gaze that she definitely learned from Hunith. Freya flushes and glances down at her feet. "'M sorry," She mumbles, and Gwen sighs. "You are so _dense_ ," She says tiredly. "Freya. I've been crushing on you since _kindergarten_. Just get over here, I want to get back to sleep." Freya stares at her, eyes wide. "Ok," She breathes. "I can do that." Gwen smiles, golden.


End file.
